joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Killer Bee (Rap god)
Summarize or justifie? Yo! Say! Ho! You know my name, you know my fame, don't be lame! Eight Tails, thats me, da rappin, Killer Bee ♫ A Tailed Beast resides, inside my hide! Makin' beats and rhymes and I'm makin' 'em live ♫ Its what a Jinchuriki needs to survive Battle and battle up here in the Bee Hive! ♫ Four fights comin' up, and it could get rocky! First a talky jockey. Naruto Uzumaki! His Nine-Tail is a major component ♫ Right from the top, he's a worthy opponent But the notion of a victory is not contradictory! ♫ Win after win is the way that its done ♫ When im done, you'll wish we never met, son! Aww yeeah! ♫ Yo! Hey! Ho! Ya know my force, of course, from the source! No remorse from me, the one and only Killer Bee ♫ Watch and learn, feel the burn, testify ♫ Say goodbye, butterfly, when i fight Might Guy! A hot-blooded fighter with his hair in a bowl ♫ A fist full of passion and a kick full of soul But I'll chew him up, like a casserole ♫ Yo! Hey! Ho! Ya know my power, make ya cower, every hour Eight Tails, Killer Bee to the third degree ♫ The next fine prize is a guy with funky eyes ♫ Sasuke Uchiha, I wouldn't wanna be ya! Powerful gaze with eyes pitch black ♫ Dark fate drives him like a maniac But you mess with the Bee, and he'll sting ya right back ♫ Yo! Hey! Ho! Ya know my swords, my awards, hittin' chords Eight Sword Style from the hills to the fjords ♫ Now a Seven Swordsmen, he's down right cocky His name is Kisame Hoshigaki! Unlimited chakra's the claim of this shark He grinds down lives like a walk in the park But we'll see just who's your patriarch! ♫ Yes! Say! Ho! Always win with a grin, 'cause I got the funky flow! (Yow!) Take you down, to the ground, with a punishing blow! (Yeah!) A Tailed Beast resides, in my hide! Step aside and prepare to be petrified ♫ Cause it's hard out there for a Jinchuriki When you're fightin' and recitin' and your rhymes are freaky ♫ My vanquished foes do the dance of defeat ♫ And we celebrate my win with these ice cold beats! Me and Eight-Tails, ain't nothin' gonna sever ♫ It's win, win, win till the end forever! YEEEAAAAHHHHHH!!! Powers and abilities to test your capillary's Tier: This Tier is out of your league best go home before I hear you scream Name: Well jeez, you should know the names Killer Bee Origin: '''Some say Kabuto others say Boroto but only I know and it's called Naruto!!! '''Gender: Female or male does it matter when my enemies end up in a pale. Age: 34, 35, my age won't when you can't survive Classification: Eight tails user, while you're a loser, don't give me that look or I'll make you bruiser Powers and Abilities: 'Laying these ice cool beats meanwhile you losers are staring at my feats, no need to be surprised after all I am the one who never dies 'Attack Potency: Potentially higher then the man you name broly, is he a vegetable? or just some droly ' 'Speed: My rhymes come out faster then ten supermen, only when I fight I use pepper-mint Lifting Strength: 'I lifted Eminem out of a rap battle, next time tell him to bring himself a rattle. 'Striking Strength: My beats hit hard, and they hit true, everybody's gonna hear me through the roof Durability: Untouchable, Unbreakable, but all you need to know is that I'm Unthinkable ''' '''Stamina: My rap's may end, my lyric's may stop but that don't mean you ain't gonna pop Range: '''I reach out to all the ninja doods, you can't see me, fuck you gonna do? '''Standard Equipment: Mixtapes are my foretae but I also have some cakes. Intelligence: My words mean true, my rhymes have beat, but you ain't one to fight me if you ain't got a feat, dead meat YOO, HEY, HOOOO!!! Weaknesses: ....... YOOO, HEYYY, HOOOOO!!!! Notable Victory's (Rap Battles): *Eminem *Skodwarde The Almighty *Naruto verse *Ninetails *Mixtapes verse *Pink guy *Jontron (Pre-starcade) *Supa hot fire, stop being the liar nah, he's the liar what's the answer? Supa Hot Fire!!!! Notable Loss's (Actual fights): *Skodwarde The Almighty *Jontron (Pre starcade) *Supa Hot Fire '''Notes: '''This profile was made while listening to the rap...take that bacon baps Category:Rap god Category:Hax Category:Naruto Category:Killer Bee Category:Sick Beats Category:Mixtape Category:Humans Category:Characters